icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 Telus Cup
The 2013 Telus Cup was Canada's 35th annual national midget 'AAA' hockey championship, held April 22 – 28, 2013 at the Essar Centre in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario. The Red Deer Chiefs defeated the Ottawa Junior 67's in the gold medal game to win their second straight national title. The Rousseau Royal de Laval-Montréal won the bronze medal. This was Sault Ste. Marie's second time hosting the national championship – the 2003 Air Canada Cup was played at the old Sault Memorial Gardens. Teams Round robin Standings Schedule Monday, April 22 *Saskatoon 4 - Ottawa 2 *Red Deer 5 - Laval-Montréal 1 *Sault Ste Marie 6 - Valley 2 Tuesday, April 23 *Laval-Montréal 7 - Saskatoon 0 *Ottawa 4 - Valley 2 *Sault Ste. Marie 4 - Red Deer 3 Wednesday, April 24 *Laval-Montréal 7 - Valley 1 *Red Deer 5 - Saskatoon 5 *Ottawa 6 - Sault Ste. Marie 1 Thursday, April 25 *Red Deer 8 - Valley 1 *Laval-Montréal 4 - Ottawa 3 *Sault Ste. Marie 1 - Saskatoon 1 Friday, April 26 *Red Deer 2 - Ottawa 2 *Saskatoon 9 - Valley 1 *Laval-Montréal 9 - Sault Ste. Marie 2 Playoffs Saskatoon | RD1-score1=1 | RD1-seed2=2 | RD1-team2=' Red Deer' | RD1-score2='5' | RD1-seed3=4 | RD1-team3=' Ottawa' | RD1-score3='4' | RD1-seed4=1 | RD1-team4= Laval-Montréal | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=3 | RD2-team1= Saskatoon | RD2-score1=2 | RD2-seed2=1 | RD2-team2= Laval-Montréal | RD2-score2='3' | RD3-seed1=4 | RD3-team1= Ottawa | RD3-score1=0 | RD3-seed2=2 | RD3-team2= Red Deer | RD3-score2='5' }} Individual awards *Most Valuable Player: Matthew Hudson (Ottawa) *Top Scorer: Massimo Carozza (Laval-Montréal) *Top Forward: Kolten Olynek (Saskatoon) *Top Defenceman: Gabe Bast (Red Deer) *Top Goaltender: Simon Hofley (Ottawa) *Most Sportsmanlike Player: Massimo Carozza (Laval-Montréal) *Esso Scholarship: Joshua Bergen (Saskatoon) Road to the Telus Cup Atlantic Region :Tournament held April 4 – 7, 2013 at the Red Ball Internet Centre in Moncton, New Brunswick Championship Game Valley 4 - Cornwall 3 Valley Wildcats advance to Telus Cup Quebec :Ligue de Hockey Midget AAA du Quebec championship series played March 28 – April 9, 2013 Rousseau Royal de Laval-Montréal advance to Telus Cup Central Region :Tournament held March 30 – April 5, 2013 at the Brockville Memorial Centre in Brockville, Ontario Semi Finals Whitby 4 - Sault Ste. Marie 3 OT Ottawa 2 - Vaughan 1 Bronze Medal Game Vaughan 7 - Sault Ste. Marie 3 Gold Medal Game Ottawa 6 - Whitby 5 OT Ottawa Jr. 67's advance to Telus Cup West Region :Tournament held April 4 – 7, 2013 at the Kenora Recreation Centre in Kenora, Ontario Championship Game Saskatoon 3 - Thunder Bay 0 Saskatoon Contacts advance to Telus Cup Pacific Region :Best-of-3 playoff series played April 5 – 7, 2013 at the Burnaby Winter Club in Burnaby, British Columbia. Red Deer Chiefs advance to Telus Cup See also *Telus Cup References MidgetAAACanada.com 2013 Coupe TELUS Cup Gold Medal Champions: Red Deer Chiefs (Pacific) External links *2013 Telus Cup Home Page *Midget AAA Canada Website *Midget AAA Telus Cup Regional Championship Website *Hockey Canada-Telus Cup Guide and Record Book Category:Telus Cup Category:2013 in hockey